Aishiteru Akuma
by DarkDeepWater129
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT after 2nd Season* It's been a century since Ciel has been reborn as a demon, it only took a few years for Sebastian to grow to love his dear master, but Ciel had no way of knowing that. If Sebastian was not a powerful chess piece he was a toy and this was a game. Yaoi *LEMON* *CielxSebastian*
1. The Game

…**I really shouldn't, but I just can't help it…after Kuroshitsuji II end…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**.

* * *

It had been over a century now since Ciel had been reborn as a demon. Sebastian was staring out the window looking upon the stunning urban landscape, his eyes scanning over the accomplishments of man over the last few years. Ciel's Funtom Company had gone international, and they were now the top ranked company in the world. So at that moment, Sebastian's cool red gaze was sweeping over the sky scrappers of New York City. The fact of the matter was that the beauty of the skyline affected him not; he was merely gazing out from the clear, cold glass of the window, enviously watching everyone enjoy their freedom…all except him.

"Sebastian, come."

Closing his eyes, allowing a silent sigh to escape his lips, Sebastian turned to look back at his master and began to walk towards him gracefully in his modernly tailored black suit. Ciel's heels were up on his desk as he leaned back in his large, comfortable black chair, his face stoic but his eyes held a dull curiosity.

"What were you looking at?" His left index finger tapped at the end of the arm rest as his chin brushed against the back of his right hand, his gaze never wavering from that of his butler's.

"I was looking at the skyline…" The butler had indeed been doing so, but that wasn't really what his eyes paid the most attention to.

Ciel smirked and beckoned his butler to come closer with his right index finger, and once Sebastian was close enough, Ciel latched onto the butler's tie and pulled him down with demonic speed and strength to his eye level. Sebastian's facial expression never wavered from his usual neutrality, only his hands quickly shot out to grip the arm rests to keep from falling on top of his master. A short, brisk laugh fanned Sebastian's face as his master spoke to him in low tones.

"You're getting quite weak Sebastian…how long can you hold out?" Ciel's voice was teasing; his eyes had gone crimson by now as he stared into the depths of the older demon's eyes, searching for his reaction.

It had become a game. If Sebastian was not a powerful chess piece, he was a toy. By this time the space between master and butler had reduced to about a centimeter as Ciel's breath fanned across Sebastian's lips. They weren't talking about food, it was a whole other type of hunger, one that Sebastian craved just as much, but he knew to be insatiable. He could not partake in such temptation without losing the game, and so he kept to what little pride he had left.

Ciel licked his lips and just that minute exposure of tongue made Sebastian grit his teeth, clenching his hands tighter around the armrests. Ciel noticed the minuscule shift in Sebastian's posture and chuckled slightly. "It's only a matter of time before I win this game..." his voice was smooth and light, but the dark tints hidden in his voice gave away his true impression.

Sebastian was tense, he had grown to figure out how to get out of these situations, where he was trapped with no way out, but it was only by out-waiting his master. Now that Ciel had lived for over a hundred years, his patience had grown quite a lot; it was only Sebastian's prior centuries of experience and practice that kept him from taking the bait.

"If you tell me what you were really looking at, I'll let you go…" The soft whisper shocked Sebastian, which gave Ciel the perfect reaction to run off of. "Or else I can simply sit here and wait, just like this…mmmm…" he moaned softly as Sebastian fought himself for control, "…my lips are getting dry…" he breathed as he licked his lips, slow and tantalizing, and by now Sebastian had a fine trembling running through his entire body.

If he told his master that he was thinking about the freedom that he did not posses, it would sour his mood considerably. Sebastian did not want that. It had come to be so that after a few years with his master, Sebastian had developed feelings for the young looking boy whose maturity had always stretched far beyond his years. The only reason Sebastian craved freedom now was because he did not want to have to stand next to the one thing he ever truly wanted in his life, knowing he can never have it, for all of eternity. It was true, he, Sebastian Michaelis, was in love with the Ciel Phantomhive.

And to think he used to scorn the demons that claimed to be in love with another sentient being.

What Sebastian did not know what that Ciel was suffering from almost the same situation. These games that he played with Sebastian were simply excuses to touch his butler without showing his true feelings for the older demon. He relished his butler's reactions towards his small advances, not knowing that lust was only the second prevalent emotion that rang from Sebastian's responses. So Ciel played the emotionless, cruel master to hide his immense love for his butler.

They stayed that way for what seemed to be hours, but was only mere minutes. Finally, the stress being forced upon the left armrest caused it to crack as Sebastian's eyes widened at the loss of support and his lips crashed against his master and that thin, tight rope of control snapped, completely forgotten as his arms found their way around Ciel's waist and butt. Sebastian hoisted Ciel onto the desk, not breaking their heated kiss for a moment, their mouths moving in sync with each other as their tongues battled for dominance, sliding and tasting, sucking and biting, moans of all sorts finding their way of out the young Phantomhive's throat. Documents and writing utensils spilled off the desk as Sebastian pushed Ciel back onto the large mahogany office table, taking hold of those curvaceous hips and bringing his body closer than he ever dared, his eyes now burning crimson with the years of restrained lust finally on the brink of becoming sated. Sebastian made quick work of unbuttoning his young master's coat and untying the ribbon around his neck.

Ciel was breathing rather quickly as he watched his demon remove his clothes; his coat, ribbon and vest came off, but Sebastian just wasn't working fast enough, Ciel wanted intimate contact NOW. In a movement that only a demon could pull off, Ciel wrapped his legs tight around his butler's hips and grinded his nether regions against Sebastian's, causing said butler to stop whatever he was doing and release a choked groan of pleasure.

Panting, Ciel's fingers quickly went to work loosening his butler's tie and unbuttoning his butler's coat, all in the same second. Pushing off the coat, he went to work on the vest as Sebastian began to unbutton his young master's shirt and was currently allowing his hands the pleasure of sliding over that beautiful pale expanse of skin.

Ciel's fingers trembled slightly, but did not hesitate to remove the vest and unbutton Sebastian's shirt, the loose tie still dangling from his neck for Ciel to grab and pull his butler's face down to his, sharing another searing kiss. Pulling back for a moment, Sebastian bit on the edge of Ciel's eye patch, pulling it off in a swift movement, letting it fall from his lips as he lowered his head to Ciel's neck, beginning a trail of sensual open mouthed kisses that easily left his young master breathless.

Sebastian's hands moved from his master's hips, up the sides of his waist, following the curves of his body before moving to his arms, pushing them back above his head, his elbows slightly extended into the air, their fingers intertwining once Sebastian reached Ciel's hands.

One of Sebastian's hands began to travel down the center of Ciel's body, his lips millimeters away from his master's, he whispered, "Bocchan…are you certain…that you want this?" His sentence was broken by short breaths as his fingers came in contact with the edge of his young master's shorts.

Ciel squirmed in anticipation as he answered with a breathy, "Yes…" That was all Sebastian needed to quickly unbutton, unzip and remove his master's shorts. Sucking in a quick breath as the cool air hit the smooth milky skin of his thighs; he looked down to see that Sebastian was purposefully taking his sweet time to unbutton and unzip his own pants, a small smirk playing on his lips. Ciel arched his back and shifted against Sebastian with impatience, "Take it off already!"

Sebastian chuckled and the pants came off. Ciel stared down the length of his body; taking in the sight of his butler naked as Sebastian shed off the shirt and the tie, and licked his lips. He had barely opened his mouth to speak before his butler kneeled down swiftly and dragged his tongue along a clean line from the bottom of Ciel's scrotum to the tip of his member, causing Ciel to forget whatever he was going to say and elicit a loud, delicious cry of ecstasy.

A smirk found its way to Sebastian's lips before he quickly took his master's entire member into his mouth easily, causing said boy to arch his back and cry out the name of his butler, his voice laced with unadulterated pleasure. Ciel's fingers gripped the edge of the desk over top of his head for support as he shivered and writhed in ecstasy. Sebastian's hands were firmly planted on his masters hips as he sucked, hard and fast, on his master's throbbing member, making him moan and cry out loudly, sweat already forming on his smooth, pale skin.

Sebastian's tongue ran up and down his master's hard member as he sucked continuously before he decided to go further and took his masters scrotum into his mouth as well, causing said boy to buck his hips and all but scream in pleasure, throwing his head back as his spine arched; white dots danced in front of his eyes as he panted, moaned, and grunted as he involuntarily continued to buck his hips at Sebastian's treatments.

Sebastian hummed, causing Ciel to feel the vibrations all along his throbbing erection, making him shift and cry out in absolute blissful ecstasy. He could feel the core of his being collecting heat form the farthest reaches of his body as Sebastian's sucks, humms, and licks accelerated slightly until all that white hot heat was ejaculated into said butler's mouth, accompanied by a beautifully sweat coated arched back, and a long, loud cry of release, "SEBASTIAN!"

Clenched hands and white knuckles gripped the edge of the desk as Ciel threw his head back with the force of the waves of pleasure that washed through his entire body, clouding his vision and rendering his limbs almost completely useless. Sebastian swallowed and sucked his master's manhood clean before pulling away from it with a small smack of his lips, which he licked oh so slowly as he watched the rise and fall of his master's chest.

"Tasty." His voice was low and husky and Ciel had barely managed to make out what his butler said as he blushed slightly in response. That was the only word the black butler said before his hands quickly grabbed his master's supple butt cheeks, lifted them and spread his legs a little more, before thrusting his tongue into Ciel's anal cavity, which earned him an enriching scream of ecstasy accompanied by writhing, shifting and moving from the boy, who had returned to having an iron grip on the edge of the desk.

Sebastian kissed Ciel's private entrance as if he were kissing Ciel's mouth, with tongue and lips working to pleasure and lubricate his once again fully aroused and delicious master. Ciel's pants and moans escalated with his butler's articulate skill, "Hah, hah…ahhhnnn Mmmm ahhh Se-Sebastian!"

Said butler's lips finally pulled away from the opening, a trail of saliva linking his tongue to his master entrance that quickly broke. Moving back to stand in front of his disheveled master, his hard and readily aroused member poised at Ciel's waiting entrance; Sebastian looked up into Ciel's eyes, his own glowing brightly with demonic lust.

"Ready bocchan…?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his face flushed, his eyes clouded over with lust and passion, his hair sticking to his face with sweat.

"Fuck me. Right now." He growled lustily as if he were giving an order.

Sebastian smiled at his master's words and shoved his entire length into Ciel, causing the young looking boy to throw his head back and cry out with the pain and pleasure. His butler moved slowly at first, but gradually picked up speed as he found Ciel's prostate and angled his body to hit that one spot with every thrust. Now Sebastian's breath was labored as and leaned his body over his masters, pressing their lips together for a hungry kiss, the slap of skin against skin accelerating and the squish of his constant entrance and exit, the pants, the moans, the creaks of the desk…the scent of Ciel's and his own sweat intermingling…the sight of the one he loved most, directly beneath him, crying out his name…the feel of Ciel's tight heat all around his aching arousal as he pounded into his masters sweet spot, his master's skin brushing and rubbing up against his own…the delicious taste of Ciel…all of his senses were completely focused on the boy beneath him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Now he could feel it, the heat was beginning to pool into their very cores, once again for Ciel, as Sebastian breathlessly continued to push himself in and out of his master, faster and harder than any human could, which would be more than a mere mortal could handle. Ciel switched his grip on the desk to wrap his arms around his butler's neck, gripping harshly at the smooth strands of silky black hair and wantonly clawing at the pale, unblemished expanse of smooth creamy skin of the older demon's back.

"AHhhh Hah OHhhhh Mmmm Se-SeBAStiAaannn I-I'm going to-" That's when Sebastian plunged himself as deeply as he could into his master and did not pull himself back out, but rotated his hips so that his member continued to rub against Ciel's special spot, which caused Ciel to cum, screaming and writhing, leaving nail marks on Sebastian's back as he leaned over and ejaculated into Ciel, calling out his name.

They stayed that way for a moment, breathing roughly as they waited for the white, cottony haze to clear from their eye sight and for the full use of their limbs to come back once again. Sebastian intertwined his fingers with Ciel's and kissed his hand tenderly, his breath steadily returning to normal as he looked down at the beautiful boy beneath him, ingraining this moment in his mind so he may never forget it. Before his mind caught up with his mouth, a single word escaped his lips...

"Aishiteru…"

Ciel's eyes widened with the confession as Sebastian's face, for a moment, looked panicked as he realized what he said before he gracefully corrected his features and leaned down to nuzzle Ciel's hair, hiding his face discreetly. Pulling back, he then unsheathed himself from his master and began to shift back to move away until Ciel's legs wrapped themselves once again around his waist and his master's arms found their way around his neck once more.

"Do you mean it…?"

It was a soft whisper, but with Sebastian's superior demonic hearing, he caught the words perfectly and froze. He looked back into his master's eyes and whispered hesitantly, "Hai…aishiteru bocchan…"

Sebastian counted the heartbeats until his master replied…

1-2

3-4

5-6

7-8

9-

"Aishiteru, my akuma…my Sebastian…"

And he felt himself get pulled down and his lips came in contact with the softest, sweetest lips he had ever encountered and before he knew it, his arms had encircled the boys petite waist and he could now he could say that he felt complete…

The skyline was forgotten, the people and their freedom, all forgotten…

All that matters is him…and only him…

Aishiteru akuma.

* * *

**Well…that was very smexy and fluffy of me. I WAS thinking of just leaving this a oneshot, but if you guys wanted more, so I gave you more XD**

**Your lovely author who promises to get cracking on those updates… and hopefully not disappoint.**

**~DDW129**


	2. The Prey

**The people want more! So I give them more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, if I did, it would be M rated for yaoi…**

* * *

A pair of ruby red eyes glowed and squinted under the direct light of the sun's rays coming from the crack in the heavy drapes covering the bulk of the window, keeping most of the light away, except for this one sliver that managed to awaken Sebastian. He turned away from it, only to accidentally nuzzle a head of unruly dark turquoise hair, the sleeping figure on his chest hardly stirred at all from his deep slumber. Sebastian smiled to himself; this was how every morning had been since that fateful day in Ciel's office. He knew getting the room sound proofed would come in handy one day, but not in the way he had expected. Running his fingers through the soft mess of Ciel's hair, he kissed his master's forehead and whispered in the softest of voices, "Ohayou…"

Sebastian had never liked sleeping before, since it wasn't required, it was just a luxury, but now he found it invigorating, since he could merge dreams with his mate and master, Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel responded with an equally soft and slightly grumpy, "Ohayou…" Sebastian chuckled, his master had always had a fondness for luxury, and now that included sleep. The boyish body on Sebastian shifted, skin and heat sliding up against each other, causing said butler to close his eyes and hold his breath. No matter how many mornings he'd spent like this, he could never get used to it. He felt more than heard a pair of lips against his own, "Breathe Sebastian…" So he breathed, as ordered by his lord and master as his eyes opened once again and focused on the beautiful, tantalizing figure currently straddling him, their naked bodies fitting so securely against each other, like puzzle pieces.

They kissed; lips melded together with heat and love that lasted longer than either of them thought it would before Sebastian turned away slightly, his breath showing minuscule signs of labor. "Young master, you have a meeting this morning and must attend to two conference calls this afternoon and please don't forget you were invited to attend a gala tonight…" long pale, black nailed fingers slid up slender creamy thighs as Ciel shuddered slightly beneath his butlers touch, "…and as much as I'd like to pleasure you all day, your work does need to get done…"

Ciel sighed irritably and got up to get dressed by his beloved butler before having said butler drive him to the meeting. It was terribly boring but Ciel managed to make it through the board meeting before maneuvering to his office to call himself into both conference calls with the other lower companies that are branches of his own. It was very convenient that being a demon allowed him to trick the human senses into believing he was an older man, perhaps middle aged, and was obviously more likely to be head of a company than a male who looked no older than the age of 13. Ciel scoffed, modern society and all its little quirks. Of course no surprise to him that business was doing well as always and by the next few hours, Ciel was at home, and still feeling rather irritated, why he was feeling that way was not in his knowledge base…yet.

"Master, in about an hour or so you must allow me to get you ready for the gala tonight…its-"

"Is it absolutely mandatory that I attend?" Ciel stared up at his butler the way only a master can. It was a challenging stare.

"Ah…iie, bocchan, but it is quite important for the company that you-" Sebastian was once again cut off by the voice of his master.

"Then screw the gala, I have more important things to do tonight." And with that Ciel stood from his chair in his study and disappeared with inhuman speed into the recesses of the mansion. Sebastian was left with a curious confusion; what business did his master have to attend to tonight that is so important?

Sebastian kept up with his usual chores and was getting a bit worried as he didn't hear from Ciel until after nightfall.

Ciel walked towards him in the hallway, just as if he hadn't been missing for the bulk of the evening and sniffed as he got closer to his butler. "Sebastian, go take a shower, you smell like you've been doing housework all day." Sebastian raised a brow; he had an equally great nose as his demonic master did, and he couldn't smell anything amiss with his body odor…but he simply shrugged and walked to the bathroom that he shared with his young lord.

Removing his butler's attire and dropping it down the convenient laundry shoot, he took a hot shower, making sure to scrub himself fully as to appease his master's senses. That's when he felt it; Sebastian paused in scrubbing his body as he felt the stirrings of demonic magic, very close by, it was almost completely hidden but obviously the user hadn't completely mastered how to mask it, but they were significantly good since it took Sebastian a moment to track it. It was practically coming from the next room, the familiar power made him shiver as he rinsed quickly, grabbed a towel and only dried off before covering himself with said towel and bursting into the main bedroom that connects to the master bath.

Looking around, to any normal pair of eyes, nothing seemed out of the ordinary; but Sebastian had not lived centuries for no apparent reason. He sensed the energy coming from the bed, how and why, he did not know, and at the moment he couldn't seem to answer his own questions, but he felt himself become drawn to the bed. He touched the bedpost and something snapped, quickly, around his wrist. Looking at it curiously he thought to himself, _'Chains?'_ His eyes widened but before he could make a move another cuff snapped around his free wrist, he was hoisted onto the bed, his arms spread to the corners of said bed as the same occurred with his legs as his ankles were captured and spread in the direction of the bottom bed posts.

Dazed, he stared up at the silky material that was spread over the four bed posts of the canopy bed before he began to slowly register his situation. He was strapped to the bed in nothing but a towel. Demons magic was holding him down and he had no way of getting out of it at the moment, it was a spell that would take him a good hour to break, so immediate release was not in the plan. Before he could think of any other possibilities of escape, he heard a voice from the door.

"My my, that was easier than I thought…I figured it would be harder to capture you than that." Sebastian turned his head towards the door and he found his master, dressed in nothing but a silky black robe with rich sapphire accents that made his eyes stand out. His black nailed fingers dragged against the door frame before he stepped through it and closed the door behind him, a small, sexy, devilish smirk spreading over his tantalizing lips.

Sebastian's thoughts blanked. His master had trapped him, even being so much younger he had been able to master higher level dark magic. It was impressive, but really, he couldn't dwell much on those thoughts with Ciel slowly making his way towards the bed, the robe exposing all sorts of white, creamy skin for Sebastian's eyes to feed upon. That's when Sebastian realized his horrible predicament…so much skin, that he could not touch. He looked up at his master, wide eyed as the beautiful boy settled himself beside Sebastian's vulnerable body.

"I suppose your wondering why you are here, like this. I'm actually surprised you haven't even spoken a word. Well, I suppose you could say this is a sort of pleasurable punishment…" Ciel then leaned over his butler's body, steadying himself with his arms as he brought his face close to the older demon, "…to remind you, who is master, and who is servant." He smirked and Sebastian felt heat rise within him.

"You truly are a demon, bocchan…"

"Whatever made you think otherwise…?"

That's when Ciel smashed his lips onto Sebastian's, his thin, pale fingers running through thick, black hair, gripping it slightly as Ciel attempted to dominate the kiss; his tongue, lips and teeth working against Sebastian's, but even restrained, Sebastian knew how to take control of a simple kiss. This aroused Ciel and brought about a new competitive heat into play…a challenge.

Ciel mounted his restrained butler, grinding his hips against that of the victim beneath him, gaining pleasure in the sound of poorly held back groans from his sexy mate. He watched Sebastian strain against the chains hopelessly as he licked said butlers chest slowly, earning him a few small jerks and shivers that made him entirely too pleased with himself.

The blue eyed boy rested the length of his torso against the lustful and feverish butler in chains, running the tips of his fingers over Sebastian's shoulders and arms as he whispered breathily against his victim's earlobe, "Ohhhhh Sebastian…ummmm…ahhhh, you feeeel…hah…sooo gooood…" Ciel smirked as he continuously grinded his very tight, perfect ass right against his butler's very aroused member as his ears relished the sounds of Sebastian's choked groans and subdued moans of pleasure.

Ciel pushed himself up, his molten ocean blue gaze staring down into endless pools of blood in the eyes of his butler, the gaze he saw there was the gaze of a man whose gone days without water, dieing of dehydration, gazing upon a pure oasis, just out of his reach. So out of the goodness of Ciel's heart, he decided to give the hungering man a treat.

He grasped Sebastian's hair, oh how he loved those silky black locks, and kissed the man messily, tongues and lips rolling, moving, and licking before he pulled back with a large smack and breathed. That's when he whispered with his moist lips, "I want you to _prepare_ me for what is to happen…" he smiled as he saw Sebastian's eyes light up, he thought he was to be released, how sweet. Then Ciel moved so that his entrance was directly above Sebastian's lips as his legs straddled the butler's chest and his arms held him up over Sebastian's erect groin. The chained butler released a hot breath that fanned Ciel's puckered hole, making him shudder in delight, eliciting a small, delicious moan of his own.

Sebastian smiled slightly to himself; of course his bocchan would not set him free after working so hard to learn and place these spells upon the bed for himself to get trapped in. So Sebastian complied like a good butler kissed his masters entrance heatedly, his lips and tongue working to lubricate the hole completely while Ciel shivered and cried out in ecstasy above him. Ciel couldn't hold himself up with his arms anymore as he dropped down to his elbows and clutched the silky sheets beneath his hands and forearms, breathing roughly as Sebastian's tongue worked wonders on his sensitive area.

That's when he felt Sebastian's mouth vibrate softly against his entrance with a moan, making his cry out once again, some sweat starting to accumulate on his body. Then he realized why Sebastian had moaned…Ciel's lips were inches from Sebastian's manhood. Ciel smirked and removed the offending towel, feeling Sebastian shiver slightly from the new exposure. Ciel gripped the base of his butlers penis and took as much of the appendage into his mouth as he could, licking and sucking frantically, feeling and hearing Sebastian respond beneath him with an even louder moan as he pulled away from Ciel's now fully lubricated hole.

Then Ciel felt Sebastian take his own erect length and suck, making his mouth convulse around Sebastian's groin as the pleasure spikes escalated throughout his body, sending him into a slick, moaning, sweating frenzy. Sebastian sucked hard on his master's smaller dick, licking it clean of pre-cum and working his lips, mouth and teeth masterfully over the smaller appendage, making his master shiver, moan and groan, occasionally crying out, as the boy increased his efforts to pleasure the older demon as well; it was working. Sebastian strained hard against the chains as he sucked and licked, sweaty and filled with lust, feeling his master's hips thrusting slightly against his face as his skilled mouth continued to add fuel to the fire burning within the boy above him.

"Hah…nnnnah, ah, Ah, AH!" Ciel cried as Sebastian got close to bringing him to a climax, but a sharp squeeze of the butlers groin made him pause and moan. Ciel didn't want to lose just yet. The boy sucked, licked and ran his teeth ever so lightly over the length of Sebastian's manhood, using his hand to pump the places his lips couldn't reach. He leaned lower to lick at the soft skin under his butler's scrotum, hoping to elicit a new response. He did; he heard Sebastian cry out as he never had before, his husky voice so much sexier than Ciel's, hearing that cry of pleasure made even more blood flood to his groin and goose bumps appear on his arms.

This is when Ciel decided he wanted Sebastian, and didn't have the patience to wait any longer to have the older demon's tantalizing cock deep in his ass. He moved so he was straddling the butler beneath him again, the older demon drowning in lust and choking on pleasure, a light sheen of sweat drizzled over his perfectly sculpted body as his hazy red eyes stared up into the deep cerulean ones of his master, waiting for what was to come next.

Ciel then lowered himself onto Sebastian's erection, covering it with his entrance, pushing himself as much as he could over his hot and aroused butler. Both demons groaned with pleasure and Sebastian tried to push his hips up to get ever deeper into his master, brushing against the single spot within Ciel's body that lit his every nerve ending on fire. He cried out, "Auuughhh…S-Sebastian!" Ciel buried both of his hands into the soft raven locks, getting two big handfuls of the silky hair before pulling his butler's face up slightly and slamming their lips together, attempting to force Sebastian to submit to him as the older demon, either not noticing or not caring that his wrists were just beginning to bleed, continued to struggle to touch his beloved. Ciel whispered against Sebastian's needy lips, as if his own weren't in the same condition, "Stop struggling, you're hurting yourself…" They kissed again as Ciel grinded his hips against Sebastian's, feeling his butler buried deeply inside of him, making him quiver with lust and arousal as he began to lift his hips up and down over the thick, throbbing member of his loyal demon butler.

"Uhh, uhh, ohhh…hah, hah, ahh…" Ciel let every single sound leave his lips as he moved his hips over Sebastian's, slowly at first, and rapidly gaining speed. Ciel pulled Sebastian to his lips again as his elbows held him up over the older demon's torso, their lips working frantically to catch up to the speed of Ciel's hips against Sebastian's. Their moans vibrated throughout their bodies.

"Mmm, ohmm, llaahnnn, ahmm, Ahmm, AHMmm!" Everything was happening at the same time, senses were over flowing now, as the slap of skin against skin, the smack of dirty, wet kisses and the chorus of moans combined into a rich harmony of sex music. The bed creaked, the chains rattled, Ciel was only focused on the being below him and his hips, moving up in down with a demonic speed. Every thrust, pull, dip, spike, moan, smack, up, down, push…sent both demons reeling. The heat that was building up, the need was becoming unbearable as both master and servant felt themselves working closer and closer to the edge.

With a final thrust, Ciel threw his head back and screamed out, "SEBASTIAAAANNN!" The orgasm sending spasms throughout his body as his vision was blinded by a pure white veil of ecstasy, tightening around Sebastian's full arousal that emptied itself into Ciel as he called out his master's name with a husky growl over lapping his voice. Ciel fell limply onto Sebastian's chest as both rode the waves of pleasure, breathing heavily, the musky smell of sweat and cum hanging heavily in the air.

Then the chains snapped and fell away, slowing turning into black dust that disappeared before touching the floor.

Sebastian smiled, "That trick won't work on me again bocchan…it's my turn now…"

Ciel shakily pushed himself up and smirked as he stared into his butler's eyes, before whispering, "Fuck me hard, my dear akuma."

Licking his lips, Sebastian whispered back, "With pleasure…"

* * *

**Yes, there will be a chapter 3 if you truly want it, it will by Sebastian's retaliation, which is gonna have to be pretty damn good to top that. I can't believe this took so long…damn school work, anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed this!**

**~DDW129**


	3. The Challenge

**Okay, so some of you mentioned you wanted a little more story and occasional lemon, so let's see if I can try to do that for you… MAN this is actually becoming a story now! It was supposed to be a one shot XD**

**It's cool though, I'm very grateful for everyone's support. Thank you very much all my lovely reviewers for inspiring me to continue this story! I am immensely sorry for the long wait, I've been suffering writers block for so long and I've been trying to work on other side stories that are not posted here because they are completely original pet projects of mine, and UGH I JUST LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I know this is hard to believe, but your reviews make me SO FUCKING HAPPY and a little bit embarrassed in a good way XD anyway… I won't take you away from the story any longer, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, if I did, of course it would be rated M for shota yaoi…**

* * *

"Uughh uwaa ah hah uh aH AH!" Sebastian made sure that Ciel's screams would reverberate throughout the expanse of the mansion as he pounded his long, throbbing manhood in and out of the hungry hole that is Ciel's beautiful anus and pumped his master's dripping member in time with his thrusts.

Ciel's eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head as he came for the third time that night, his butler absolutely milking his length of all cum as he continued to deliciously shove that hot hard length inside him.

Sebastian had some trouble maintaining the concentration required to pump his master's length and thrust into him with perfect rhythm, but it was worth it as he continuously brought pleasure to his screaming, writhing, sweating master. He smirked, his own body sweaty and screaming for climax, but he held his control in check, waiting for his young master to cum a few more times, making him pay with unstoppable amounts of colossal ecstasy for that tricky trap on the bed.

Finally, Ciel came for the sixth time, his hips bucking, his voice weaker now with use, his back arched, his body tight and tense with the pleasure coursing through his body, caused the break in his butler's concentration enough for said butler to empty his seed deep into the younger demon. Ciel's vision went white again out of ecstasy, but this time, it didn't slowly spot away to reveal his normal vision, instead it drifted to black and he passed out; the pleasure overwhelming him and bringing him an unconscious slumber.

Sebastian took his time cleaning up his master's sweaty, cum covered body. He quickly changed the covers of the master bed and tucked them both under the cover's, quite pleased with the events of the night, and quite glad they did not attend the gala.

* * *

Long red hair swayed with the restless movements of the man with a suit made up of different variations of deep red.

"Wiiiillliiaaamm didn't you say Sebby-chan was going to be here tonight?" The redhead whined pathetically as the stoic man next to him with slicked back black hair and a clean cut black and white suit didn't even bother to shift his attention towards his partner.

"Yes, he and his charge were supposed to attend tonight, but there must have been a change of plans. We'll have to make an appointment and visit their offices tomorrow." William T. Spears spoke in a controlled, clipped tone.

The redheaded green eyed male looked almost heartbroken as he stared at William, watching the rigid man turn and head towards the door of the International Business Gala.

"But I worked so hard on this outfit!" Was the final complaint as the redhead hastily followed Mr. Spears.

William sighed, "Grell Sutcliff, if you make this mission even a pint more difficult with your incessant complaining or unnecessary speaking, I will cut off all your hair in your sleep."

Grell released a small cry of horror and obediently remained quiet the rest of the way back to the Shinigami World, all the while giving William curious, cautious glances. In the stoic shinigami's hands was a hefty volume and he looked displeased at the contents. Grell almost wanted to ask what it was that the black haired man was reading, but thought better of bothering the more responsible shinigami and caressed his crimson red hair lovingly.

* * *

"Hannah, are you also in line to fight for your father's throne…?" A golden eyed, brown haired male spoke, his face unreadable as he stared at the tanned, white haired, red eyed woman.

She never hesitated, "Yes."

The male demon grunted, "I don't understand why you insist to go by that name…"

"Nobody needs you to understand." She hissed back at the other demon, his eyes showing that he was of lower rank, even if their powers were at a similar level. As a daughter of Satan, she wore the eyes of her father, marking her as part of the most elite group of demons.

She hated her eyes as much as she loved the advantageous life it created for her. Her father never once paid attention to any of his children, including her, and she had always hated him for that, and over the years she had only accumulated more reason to dislike him. And now was the time to strike. He has been away for many years, his very existence forever bonded with that of another being, adding a weight and a responsibility that served as his weakness. She smirked to herself. Alois and Claude did not die in vain.

* * *

Soft, full lips pressed lovingly and greedily against thin, shapely lips as smooth, bare flesh brushed against more naked flesh. Sebastian had just broken the kiss to smile at his mate before getting up to get his master and himself dressed for the day. The car ride in the personal sleek black sedan was uneventful and when they reached the Funtom offices, Sebastian received the list of awaiting appointments and was mildly surprised to see that their first appointment for the day had been changed. He pulled out the rolling plush leather office seat for Ciel, waiting for his master to situate himself comfortably before leaning down to ear-level and informing his young master of their surprise guests.

Ciel's gaze steeled as he motioned for Sebastian to open the door, allowing two shinigami into his office.

"SEBAS-CHAN!" Grell squealed in absolute delight as he tried and horridly failed at latching onto the stoic demon butler. William quickly snatched a lock of Grell's long red hair and brought him to a seat in front of Ciel's desk as Sebastian moved to stand rigidly beside his master.

William looked at Ciel and spoke, "We are not here to speak to you today, we're here to speak to him…" William motioned towards Sebastian as Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"Well then state your issue to him." Ciel clenched his hands and waited as William moved to address Sebastian.

"You've been away from your kingdom for nearly 2 centuries now and hell is beginning to get restless… you have accumulated a list of 100 competitors vying for your throne. And you know what the law requires you do now."

Sebastian didn't move as Ciel looked at him from the corner of his eye, trying not to give away how utterly confused and agitated he was at not understanding a single piece of the information that was just presented to his butler.

"I must go back to hell for a century, duel all of my competitors and fix the political situation that I had left, abandoned, and that will be left behind in the wake of the fallen. I am aware."

Ciel's eyes widened fractionally but he schooled his features rather quickly and didn't move a muscle as he waited for the conversation to end.

"Good, because the shinigami would not want to deal with a coup de tat in hell, which is far more work than I am paid to do." And with that William stood and began to make his way towards the door, with Grell in tow, shooting little kissy faces and air hearts at Sebastian, which he clearly ignored.

The moment the door closed behind the immortal duo, Ciel turned to Sebastian, a dark expression on his face and Sebastian sighed. He didn't even need to see the look his master was giving him to know that the younger demon was mentally screaming profanities at the older butler.

"I will explain everything." Sebastian's tone was even as he kneeled along side his master's chair, looking down at Ciel's knee, bent and crossed over his other leg, sitting expectantly.

"The eldest name ever given to me was... Lucifer…" Sebastian's eyes flashed as he looked up into the cerulean eyes of his master, "And I am the King of Hell."

Ciel's eyes widened as he locked his jaw to keep his mouth from falling open in a very unattractive manner, but he couldn't help the overwhelming surprise bubbling throughout his entire body, all the emotion splitting off into curiosity, outrage, hurt… he thought by now he would have known if his butler was hiding something of this magnitude. He couldn't help feeling wounded and angered that his butler never shared this with him, but he had to remind himself it hasn't been until just recently that they reconnected their relationship in the most…intimate of ways. Taking a deep breath, Ciel calmly looked down at his butler and whispered, "…continue."

"I had not planned to be away from hell for so long, and I had slightly expected that my eternal bonding with you would make it seem as if my authority and power had weakened, but not enough for this to happen. I have spent my life inflicting pain and inspiring fear in my subordinates. It seems they've forgotten…" Sebastian sighed.

"It started with Claude… he's of lower rank and the only reason we were so evenly matched here is because I have limitations to my power in this world… but in hell, those limitations are gone…"

Ciel took a few moments to allow himself to absorb the information before finally replying, "When do we leave?"

Sebastian looked up and half smirked, "Once we get some top executives to handle all our business affairs for the next hundred years, we will leave. I would not be a fitting butler if I let all you have built parish because of some over zealous underlings."

* * *

They were standing in a large field of flowers that shifted softly in the mild wind, Ciel was sure if Lizzy were still here she would be outrageously joyous about nature's beauty and the wonderful weather and the adorable wildlife. Shaking his head, he banished the thoughts of her as Sebastian's pentagram glowed to life and the wind picked up as a black, ornate door manifested itself in front of them.

"Only I, or the people that have my permission, are allowed to enter or exit hell from this door." Sebastian explained, not requiring any prompts from his young master to offer the answers to the unasked questions. Despite Ciel's many years spent as a demon, he hadn't made it a necessity to learn demon's magic or the ins and outs of hell, he simply left that to Sebastian.

Sebastian opened the door for his master before crossing the threshold himself and closing the door behind him. They were in a large, ornate study and Ciel found himself feeling an odd sense of déjà vu as the study closely resembled his own in the Phantomhive mansion, back in the time of the Victorian era in London when he had served under the Queen… when he had been human. This study was different in many ways though, it contained more books, the sheer size of the room was larger than his old study, to contain all the documentation, and he wondered if this was part of Sebastian's abode in the real underworld.

Sebastian strode forward, his eyes glowing and catlike, the way they got when his power was burning through him and Ciel wondered if they would remain like that the entire time they were there.

Ciel sensed them before they arrived at the door of the study, as Sebastian offered Ciel a comfortable seat on the love couch by the desk before settling himself in the large arm chair behind the desk. The demon's on the other side of the door didn't knock, instead they flashed the raw power of their essence, so Sebastian could feel who they were without any question. The door's opened with Sebastian's silent command and two demons walked in.

One was male, with gold eyes like Claude, but he didn't wear glasses, his hair was more dark brown than black, and it was messy. He wore a simple suit and he had a black, think book in his grasp. The other demon was a female with black eyes and dressed in a modest maids outfit.

She curtsied to Sebastian and the man bowed. The maid stayed standing as the man took a seat in front of Sebastian's desk and slid the thin book forward.

"Those are the names my lord. It's been a long time since any have dared to question your rule, but the rumors have been spreading…" the man seemed to check himself, glancing at Ciel before turning his attention back to Sebastian.

Sebastian hadn't touched the book, and waited expectantly for the man to finish his sentence, "Since… you are forever bonded to a… mortal, turned demon, and since you have been away from your post long enough, they have become… restless, they think they can usurp your power."

Sebastian opened the book then, noticing many names, many of them were of his bloodline, something else that he really wasn't looking forward to explaining to Ciel, and the rest were of the gold faction of demons, none of the lower ranks had a chance to last more than a few seconds against him.

He knew that a year per person that wished to compete against him was not so much time for him to prepare and do battle, it was time for him sort things out politically, to figure out who to place in which positions of power and who he could trust, and it would be difficult thing to do on top of teaching Ciel how to handle these situations on top of everything. He nodded once and looked up at the golden eyed demon, "Alert the first on the list that my match with him will be in six months time, as is customary."

The golden eyed demon inclined his head, stood, bowed, and left quickly. The maid had remained silent and patient the entire time before Sebastian addressed her with a slight smile. "It's been a very long time Sayuri, I trust the palace has been taken care of in my absence?" She nodded, the barest hint of a smile at the corners of her lips, as Ciel waited for Sebastian to be done with his business.

"Please make sure that my bed chambers are properly prepared, I will be using them while I'm here." She blinked in slight surprise, but nodded none-the-less before Sebastian made a motion of dismissal with his hand and she left, closing the double doors gently as she went.

"Why do you need to wait six months to fix one demon?" Ciel let his curiosity become known, he felt a little aggravated that he had to ask, that he was so clueless about Sebastian and his personal affairs.

"Because it's not exactly a test of power, but a test of politics, it's time given to me to talk to other demon's and find out who I can entrust with positions of authority to govern the Kingdom of Hell when I'm not here. It seems they think that this bond I have with you has weakened me…" Sebastian looked at Ciel, "You have to learn demon's magic, you must learn how to become formidable, to defend yourself, so that they may respect you and accept you as my mate with as much authority as I carry over all of Hell."

Ciel felt his heart sink a little, and wondering how he would be able to accomplish everything Sebastian had just said he must do. When he and Sebastian had become mates, he had no idea that it would come with the responsibility of ruling over Hell.

* * *

**So my lovelies? Is this okay? I hope it is, I'm honestly kinda basing this on some really old role plays I used to do with my ex, and then some thrown in ideas here and there and I'm not completely utterly sure where I'm going with this, all I know is that it's going XD**

**You guys are my inspiration! Your kind reviews and encouraging statements make me SO happy it's unbelievable! Thank you so much for helping me push forward and keep writing this story! I love you guys!**

**~DDW129**


End file.
